Love Clashes
by Sakura-HimeLove
Summary: Sakura is going to a concert of her favorite band called bloody akatsuki. One of the lead guitarist is sick and can't go on. Sakura replaces him in the concert for awhile. Itachi the lead singer falls for her but she dated his little brother Sasuke. Will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

Love Clashes

Summary : Sakura is going to a concert of her favorite band called bloody akatsuki. One of the lead guitarist is sick and can't go on. Sakura replaces him in the concert for awhile. Itachi the lead singer falls for her but she dated his little brother Sasuke. Will love blossom?

The Concert

Sakura gets ready to go to a concert of all time! It's the most popular rock band in Tokyo: Bloody Akatsuki. The Band Members Are Itachi (Lead singer) , Sasori (Drums) , Kisame (Lead Guitarist) , Deidara (Bass guitar and back-up vocals). Sakura dress up in a black leather pants , red corset , a black chocker and combat boots. Sakura is so beautiful. Sakura is 5'2 pale skin green eyes pink and black hair to her waist. Looks at her phone for the time and seen its 9:00. She sighed and said "Mind as well leave so I can get a good spot." Sakura hops on her Kawasaki red ninja and drives to the concert.

Mean While ...

Deidara Looks out into the crowd and said "Hey tachi we have a huge crowd this time .. yeah." "Hn" "Hey this girl is hot but her hair color is strange ... yeah" Itachi gets up and looks at the crowd and seen the girl Deidara was talking about 'Hm She's hot' "her hair is ... pink."


	2. Chapter 2

Love Clashes

Chapter

Note : haii guys in this chapter the songs are wonder - Megan McCauley , Broken – Seether , Never Too Late – Three Days Grace , The Reason – Hoobastank and In The End – Linkin Park. Thank you :3

The Show

Narrator P.O.V.

Itachi moves away from the curtain and walks toward his dressing room. "We're on in 5 minutes guys."

"Okay … yeah"

"Hm."

"Ahh"

"Ladies and gentlemen are you ready for the best show of your life"

"YEAHHH!"

"I can't hear you!"

"YEEAAAHHH"

"Alright then. People I give you the amazing band BLOODY AKATSUKI!"

Everyone screaming except sakura.

Sakura P.O.V.

'Hm. Not Bad.'

'**I Bet Itachi look HAWT!'**

'SHUT IT Inner he's my ex-boyfriend's brother I cant think like that'

'**Admit it. You always liked itachi more than sas-gay' **

'…..'

'**Exactly I proved my point.' **

'Shut up…'

Sakura looks up and seen itachi walk on stage and grabbed the mike. "What's up Tokyo!" All the girls scream and faint. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Alright well this first song is In The End."

(It starts with one)

One thing I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

(All I know)

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

(It's so unreal)

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on but didn't even know

I wasted it all just to watch you go

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart

What it meant to be will eventually be a memory of a time when...

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme

To remind myself how

I tried so hard

In spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised it got so (far)

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me

In the end

You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when...

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know

I've put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

Kisame started throwing up and coughing. Everyone stopped and itachi grabbed the mike. "We'll be back in 10 minutes guys."

"hey dude you okay .. yeah?" Deidara Asked.

"No I Don't Feel Good." Kisame said while in the bathroom throwing up.

"Great fish-ass now you cant play the guitar we need someone who can play."

"Hn."

Itachi went back out and spoke in to the microphone. "I need one person who can guitar very well to fill in for kisame for the rest of the show."

Everyone screaming pick me but itachi already had someone in mind

"Hey you with the pink hair come up here."

Sakura looked shock and said "Me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Love Clashes

Chapter 3

Itachi pulls sakura up on stage and ask "what's your name pinkie?" Sakura so out it, she didn't hear a word he said.

"**OMG he's sooo hot up close!"**

"I know …"

"**What's wrong saku?"**

"I can't think of him like that he's sasuke older brother"

"**So?"**

"He's sooo cute though much cuter than sasuke"

The sound of itachi chuckling snapped sakura out her thoughts "Huh"

"He he, I said what's your name?"

"Sakura"

"Well sakura-chan can you play guitar?"

"Yesh very well I might add"

"Will you play the guitar for the rest of this show for me?"

"Sure no biggie"

"Okay thank you. Well you have it guys we have a winner!"


	4. Chapter 4

Love Clashes

Chapter 4

Sakura grabs the guitar and looks at itachi and said "What songs are we doing now?" "Right now we're doing 21 Guns do you how to play it?" "Yeah" "Okay here we go."

"Hey guys this sing is called '21 Guns' I hope you like it."

Do you know what's worth fighting for?

When it's not worth dying for?

Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?

Does the pain weigh out the pride?

And you look for a place to hide?

Did someone break your heart inside,you're in ruins

One, 21 Guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 Guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

You and I ...

When you're at the end of the road

And you lost all sense of control

And your thoughts have taken their toll

When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul

Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass

Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins

One, 21 Guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 Guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

You and I ...

Did you try to live on your own?

When you burned down the house and home?

Did you stand too close to the fire?

Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

When it's time to live and let die

And you can't get another try

Something inside this heart has died,you're in ruins

One, 21 Guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 Guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

One, 21 Guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 Guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

You and I

Everyone started clapping and shouting their band name "We'll be back in 5 minutes guys!"

Everyone went to the back room and asking sakura questions.

"Where did you learn to play like that..yeah?"

"Uhm I taught myself how to play my brother loved guitars so after he died he left me his."

"Wow!"

"Awesome!"

"Were you nervous?"

"Yeah, a little but it's okay now"

"Hey sakura do you know songs of your own?"

"Yeah I wrote this song called 'wonder' why?"

"Would you sing out there for us please?"

Sakura sighed and said "Fine I will."

'What did I get myself into?'

'**I don't know but I don't care itachi-kun gets to hear us sing!'**

Everyone head back to the stage and positions while itachi once again takes the microphone and says "How would yall feel if our guitar player sakura sing yall a song?" everyone in the crowd started screaming yes and sure. "Well sakura will you?"

"Sure this song is called 'wonder' I wrote it for my brother"

Midnight workings, weather down the storyline

I try to find the truth between all the lies

When Bleeding is feeling and feeling ain't real

Will I see you when I open my eyes?

Will I see you when I open my eyes?

When Breathing's a burden we all have to bear

And trust is one thing we're taught never to share

Somehow you just seem to shine

When loving means breaking and saying goodbye

And I can't help but wonder what it is you do

You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth

You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world

And somehow, when I'm with you, I never get burned

Caught in a trap of what we're taught to believe

When night overcomes day, life's so hard to preceve

And the clock keeps on ticking through night-shattered skies

Where the stars are all broken, and so are all the ties

But the one thing remaining is you

When I'm broken and bleeding, you pull me right through

And I can't help but wonder what it is you do

When you help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth

You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world

And somehow, when I'm with you there's nothing I'd rather do

Than be right there

To escape my own life and all my fear

And I cant feel

Am I really real?

Come and wipe all my tears

Come and wipe all my tears

And I can't help but wonder what it is you do

You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth

You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world

And somehow, when I'm with you...

I can't help but wonder what it is you do

You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth

You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world

And somehow, when I'm with you, I never get burned


End file.
